A Rush Day
by IvyEvad9
Summary: Ryou bertemu Junpei di taman favoritnya. Sedikit kesal dan heran, tapi pada akhirnya mereka mencoba mengakrabkan diri tanpa menyadari adanya stalker yang diam-diam mengumpulkan foto keberadaan keduanya. #TAKABURC dengan KareshiKanojo!


_Kuroko no Basuke, represented by Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei_

 _A Rush Day_ _, represented by KareshiKanojo collab with_ _IvyEvad9_

 **.**

 _Created for joining challenge_ _from_ _ **Christiawan Bela Madhani**_ _ **Rindang Noor Alifa**_ _with hashtag_ _#TAKABURC_

 **.**

Untuk kesalahan... _OOC_ , _typo_ , dan EYD kacau akan tetap menduduki menduduki peringkat pertama, kedua, dan ketiga selama cerita berlangsung nantinya. Dan ini adalah karya kolaborasi pertama kami, mohon dukungannya. Juga untuk memperingati ultah salah satu dari KareshiKanojo pada tanggal 1 Juli.

 **.**

 _Don't Like, Don't Read!_

 _Re:Member!_

 _So please guys, if our prologue doesn't suit you well... you can click back to whenever you come before, and don't blame us if you still wanna continue read the story._

 **.**

 **Ryou bertemu Junpei di taman favoritnya. Sedikit kesal dan heran,**

 **tapi pada akhirnya mereka mencoba mengakrabkan diri tanpa menyadari adanya**

 **stalker yang diam-diam mengumpulkan foto keberadaan keduanya.**

 **.**

 **.**

' _Pensil arsir 2B, oke._

 _Pensil mekanik 0.5 dan 0.7, oke._

 _Buku sketsa, oke_ _._

Done _, semuanya sudah siap.'_

Ryou melangkahkan kaki kecilnya keluar kamar setelah semua persiapan menggambarnya lengkap di dalam _bagpack_ ia cantolkan ke bahu. Sambil bersiul kecil, ia mengambil topi berwarna biru dongker selaras dengan warna celana ¾ yang dipakainya hari ini, ditambah _T-shirt_ gradasi biru kuning dan sepatu _kets_ warna kuning.

Raut wajahnya terlihat bersinar. Entah mengapa ia merasa senang hari ini, _mood_ -nya sedang berada di puncak.

Pemuda itu suka menggambar sejak masih duduk di bangku kelas 5 SD. Awal mulanya karena ketika iseng mencorat-coret buku gambarnya, salah seorang temannya terkesima dan langsung memuji gambarannya bagus. Gembira, Ryou kecil berterimakasih dengan wajah malu-malu. Lalu temannya tadi justru memberikan ide yang sampai sekarang masih Ryou simpan di dalam hati.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, cara menggambar Ryou membaik dan semakin membaik. Ia bahkan tak sadar bakatnya dilirik seorang _editor_ komik di sebuah perusahaan ternama, sampai-sampai setiap sore dirinya mendapatkan telepon tak dikenal yang menginginkannya untuk menjadi komikus nomer satu.

Ryou gagal paham, mengapa orang itu ngotot sekali berusaha agar dirinya menjadi pengarang komik? Padahal menurut pemuda 'jamur peminta maaf' tersebut, gambarannya biasa-biasa saja. Lantas, apa yang membuat stalker itu meneleponnya setiap sore hari ketika ia baru saja pulang dari sekolah? Entahlah.

Tak perlu pusing memikirkannya, mumpung ia sedang dalam kondisi terbaiknya. Dibanding berkumpul bersama teman satu timnya di Touou untuk bermain basket, hari ini Ryou ingin sekali menggambar sesuatu, sesuatu yang terkesan sederhana saja. Seperti... pemandangan mungkin. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke _area_ taman favoritnya, Ryou bersiul kecil, mendendangkan lagu _Freedom_ yang dinyanyikan oleh _trio_ HOME MADE Kazoku dan _Truth_ yang dinyanyikan oleh _band_ DaizyStripper.

Entah mengapa ia merasa bahagia.

Perasaan bahagia itu mendadak ia urungkan ketika melihat seorang _rival_ -nya dari Seirin berada disana, langkah kakinya terhenti seketika seolah mengajak kembali ke rumah. Ryou tak mau bertemu dengan makhluk _megane_ satu itu, apalagi disaat dirinya sedang merasa senang. Tapi ia juga tak bisa kembali ke rumah lagi setelah sejauh ini sudah sampai ke tempat ini, taman kesukaannya. Pemuda itu menyadari bahwa ada yang tak beres dengan si _megane_ berambut cepak tersebut. Anggap saja Ryou gila, namun kakinya berjalan mendekati si pemuda kemudian menyapanya tanpa dosa sedikitpun.

"Ha-halo, Hyuuga- _san_."

Ryou membungkukkan badannya penuh hormat, membuat pemuda di depannya terkesiap.

"Sakurai- _san_?"

Cepat-cepat Junpei menyembunyikan _handphone_ yang tadinya ia genggam erat, sepertinya ia tengah mengadakan temu janji bersama entah siapa dan tidak jadi bertemu. Itu sebabnya mengapa wajahnya terlihat kecewa dari sudut pandang Ryou.

"Ke-kenapa Hyuuga- _san_ sendirian disini?"

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh sendirian, hah?"

"Ma-maafkan aku, tolong maafkan aku!"

Ryou membungkuk lagi, kali ini untuk minta maaf pada Junpei yang mengerutkan dahinya tanpa sadar. Pemuda temperamental tersebut lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, ia tiba-tiba merasa tak enak hati sudah bicara seperti itu pada Ryou yang tak salah apa-apa.

"Sori, aku hanya sedikit kesal...," Junpei mengarahkan direksi pandangnya sejenak, "...pada Riko." Tambahnya, sedikit guratan malu menghiasi wajah _manly_ -nya.

Ryou sedikit berdebar.

Apakah memang seorang Hyuuga Junpei seperti ini? Wajah malunya, membuat Ryou senang melihatnya. _Eh_? Senang? Ryou senang melihat apa tadi? _'Sadarlah Ryou, kamu ini masih normal. Jangan membuat dirimu kembali ke masa lalu pahit itu. Jangan berharap macam-macam, lagipula Hyuuga Junpei adalah musuh yang sangat kamu benci, kan?'_

Pemuda tukang minta maaf tersebut berusaha keras menggelengkan kepalanya, hampir saja ia terjatuh menempel ke lantai bata akibat pusing jika Junpei tak menarik tangannya lalu tak sengaja membuat dada keduanya saling bertabrakan sejenak.

Perasaan Ryou menjadi kacau, ia mengalami _shock_ - _therapy_.

" _Heh_ bodoh, hati-hati!"

Dan mereka tak tahu, ada seseorang yang sudah mengabadikan momen unik itu ke dalam kamera yang selalu dibawanya. Seseorang itu bersembunyi dengan sangat lincah, mengikuti setiap gerak gerik Sakurai Ryou sejak dari rumah sang pemuda tanpa ketahuan sedikitpun.

"Ma-Maafkan aku, Hyuuga-san!"

"Ya-Yah, tidak apa," Junpei melepas pelukan dadakan yang menyelamatkankan kepala Ryou. "Suman."

"Ah, tidak..." Ryou menunduk malu.

"Lalu, kau sendiri? Ngapain disini sendirian, hah?"

Ekspresi marah, dengan cepat mengubah topik. Ryou terbelalak nyaris meremas bagpack yang tengah dia genggam. "S-Sebenarnya," gugup, "aku ...ingin menggambar."

"Gambar?" Junpei melirik dari balik kacamatanya.

"Melukis pemandangan, seperti itu." Ryou tersenyum setipis dengan perasaan canggung. Mood baiknya untuk melukis perlahan buyar dengan keberadaan Hyuuga Junpei.

"Begitu." Junpei mengusap tengkuk. Canggung mungkin.

"U-Uhm," jawab Ryou. "A-Ano! Hyuuga-san...!"

"Hah?" Ryou tidak mengerti mengapa laki-laki ini selalu garang.

"A-Aku minta maaf! Tapi...," Ryou menunduk, "b...bolehkah aku menggambarmu...? Maaf aku lancang! Maaf!"

"Hah?" Junpei mengerutkan dahi. "Tidak."

Ditolak.

"Aku ini bukan pemandangan," lanjutnya.

"Bukan itu maksudku! Kebetulan...Hyuuga-san ada disini, aku ingin mencoba menggambar pria berkacamata... U-Untuk latihan tentunya! Maaf jika aku memaksamu! Maaf!"

"Hah?" Junpei merespon sekian kalinya dengan jawaban sama. "Kau tidak memaksaku..."

Ryou melirik Junpei dalam, "Uhm, karena Hyuuga-san sudah terlanjur kesini..., sayang untuk pulang, 'kan..."

Setelah itu, Ryou menyesali bahwa telah mengajak lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan seorang yang dianggapnya musuh.

"Boleh saja."

Ryou terdiam. Tengah mempersiapkan mental jika akan ditolak untuk kedua kalinya. "E...Eh?!"

"Mau atau tidak? Tch, aku ingin cepat pulang..."

"E-Eh? Tunggu sebentar! Ah, maaf, maaf!"

Ryou tidak tahu perasaan apa yang bergejolak di dalam hatinya. Senang? Sepertinya lebih dari itu. Dituntunnya pria berkacamata itu duduk mengikuti pose kemauannya dengan meminta maaf beberapa kali.

"Mohon bantuannya, Hyuuga-san!"

"Iya iya, cepat sajalah."

.

.

.

Ryou pulang dengan langkah kaki riang. Hari ini merasa beruntung. _Lucky._ Seperti menembak dua burung dengan satu peluru, melangkahi dua pulau sekali dayung. Setelah Junpei pergi dari posisinya, dia menikmati angin sore dan menggambar pemandangan langit jingga.

"Sesampainya di rumah, akan kuperjelas warnanya."

Begitulah pikirnya dengan cadangan sebuah potret yang tersimpan di galeri ponselnya.

Ponselnya berdering.

"Ya?"

"Dengan Sakurai Ryou?"

"U-Uhm, benar." Panggilan tidak dikenal. Ryou segera mencari posisi nyaman di tempat tidur ketika membuka pintu kamarnya sesampainya di rumah.

"Kami menawarkan pekerjaan untuk menjadikan karyamu menjadi lebih besar dengan gaji memuaskan! Dengan ini kau akan mudah mengerjakan karyamu. Kami juga menyediakan editor terbaik. Jika karyamu mendapat respon positif dari masyarakat- tidak, gambar anda maupun lukisan anda bisa-"

"M-Maafkan saya," Ryou membungkuk pelan. "Saya senang dengan tawaran anda tetapi saya tidak pandai membuat alur cerita menarik untuk sebuah komik."

"Tidak masalah! Kami tahu membuat komik dengan jalan cerita menarik sulit, tetapi kami bisa membantu meringankan pekerjaan anda! Kami sangat membutuhkan anda dan sangat sayang sekali jika bakat anda disia-siakan sebagai kegemaran biasa! Mari bekerja sama dengan baik!"

"A-Anda melebih-lebihkan karya saya. Maaf, maaf. Gambar saya biasa saja, justru bukannya ada yang lebih baik dari saya...?"

"Karena itulah, kami bisa anda gunakan sebagai media pengembangan bakat anda yang luar biasa ini! Komik anda pasti terjual laris."

Ryou sekali membungkuk (walau sebenarnya si penelpon tidak di depannya), berpikir keras mengapa perusahaan ini ingin sekali merekrutnya. Apa karena bakatnya? Hanya itu saja? Ataukah perusahaan ini mencari keuntungan lebih dengan memanfaatkannya?

"Apa benar anda pendukung LGBT?"

Wow.

Mata Ryou membulat lebih lebar, "A-Apa yang Anda katakan...?"

"Kami ingin sekali merekrut anda. Tidak hanya dengan kami mendapat keuntungan, tetapi juga memberi anda pekerjaan yang sesuai dengan bakat anda. Kesempatan tidak akan datang kedua kalinya, kami harap anda memikirkan sebaik mungkin. Kami memberi waktu untuk anda. Anda hanya menyia-nyiakan bakat anda jika seperti ini-"

"Bukan, bukan!" Ryou setengah berteriak, sebelum melanjutkan dia sempat meminta maaf. "Maksud anda apa? Yang bagian saya pendukung LGBT?"

"Ah, itu. Kami mendapat beberapa foto anda bersama seorang pria muda berkacamata. Berbicara dan juga berpelukan. Apa benar anda ...penyuka pria dan hanya menggambar pria? Kami juga mendapat foto anda bersama dengan beberapa orang juga."

"Apa maksudnya ini?! Anda mengawasi saya?!"

"T-Tidak! Ada yang memberikannya-"

"A-Ano! Bisa saya minta fotonya...? Me-melalui fax!"

"Te-Tentu saja."

Hyuuga...Junpei.

...

Tawaran itupun tergantung. Ryou menggerutu pelan. Duduk mencari udara segar di bangku taman tempo hari. Dia tengah dibuntuti? Oleh siapa? Dia tidak ingin menaruh dendam pada yang lain karena itulah dia sering meminta maaf, 'kan?

Perasaannya terombang-ambing. Ingin menenangkan diri, tetapi otaknya selalu terbayang foto Junpei dan dirinya tengah berpelukan dengan wajahnya yang memerah dan juga beberapa fotonya lagi.

Memainkan ujung pensil mekaniknya di kertas putih, terkadang mengisi isi pensil setelah mematahkan beberapa kali. Sambil menyalakan lagu di ponselnya yang tersambung menuju telinganya melalui seutas earphone.

Dia sama sekali tidak bisa tenang.

"Oi!"

Terlonjak kaget. Ryou nyaris menjatuhkan sketchbook yang ada di pahanya bersama dengan bagpack yang dia letak disampingnya.

"Tidak perlu sampai segitunya juga, 'kan?"

"Kau berteriak memanggilku! Maaf, maaf aku berteriak padamu!"

"Kau tidak mendengarku." Pria mengejutkan ini menunjuk telinganya sendiri.

"Ah." Ryou mengerti, mematikan _music player_ di ponselnya dan menyimpan earphonenya.

"Ada apa denganmu, tch?" Pria muda temperamental ini berdecik pelan. Diliriknya sketchbook yang tadi terjatuh dan mengambilnya. Menepuk debu yang sedikit menempel dan mengembalikannya.

"Kau tampak murung."

Satu kalimat yang bisa membuat Ryou tersentak, "Maaf, maafkan aku!" Ryou bergetar, "j-jarang Hyuuga-san ...peduli."

Tertohok. Hyuuga terbatuk sebentar.

"Siapa yang peduli, hah?" Dia menaikkan bingkai kacamatanya. "Aku berbicara fakta. Kau benar-benar murung. Terjadi sesuatu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, maaf,maafkan aku!"

Perempatan siku muncul di sudut dahi Junpei, "Berhenti meminta maaf jika kau tidak ada salah, d'aho!"

Junpei menghela napas panjang.

"H-Hyuuga-san sendiri...ngapain disini?"

Junpei menaikkan sebelah alis, "Ah, itu..." Dia mengusap tengkuk, "tidak ada apa-apa." Mencuri kata-katanya.

Hening sebentar akibat ketidak jujuran dari kedua belah pihak.

"Oke, oke!" Junpei menghela napas kuat, "Aku yah...masih sama seperti kemarin."

"Ma-maksudnya? D-Dengan Riko-san?"

"...kami bertengkar, ah berdebat tepatnya. Sedikit," Junpei mengambil napas. "Hanya itu. Kau?"

Ryou mengerutkan dahi. Tunggu sebentar, kenapa ini? Junpei membuka lapak curhat atau bagaimana? Haruskah dia mengatakan hal itu padanya? Yah, walau itu ada hubungan dengannya.

"I-Itu..." Ryou bergetar sebentar. "S...Sungguh tidak ada apa-apa. Terimakasih karena telah mengkhawatirkanku, maafkan aku!"

Junpei menatap tajam Ryou, "Oi."

"Y-Ya?!"

"Kau tidak menceritakan masalahmu dengan orang asing ya. Ya, itu. Itu tentu saja, 'kan? Ck," Junpei menggerutu tidak jelas.

Dia ngomong apa?

"Y-Ya, seperti itu...lah," _Walau ini ada hubungannya denganmu, Hyuuga-san._ "Maaf! Maafkan aku!"

"Tidak apa," Junpei mendekat, duduk di samping Ryou. "Kau...menggambar lagi?"

"Y-Ya, seperti biasa..."

"Boleh...ck," Junpei berdecik sekian kalinya kemudian melirik arah lain. Ryou tidak mengerti maksudnya, "...aku melihat bukumu?"

"E-Eh? Tentu saja boleh. Tapi gambarku biasa saja, ah maaf!"

Ryou memberikan bukunya, kemudian...

"Merendah."

Satu kata yang menjadi komentar Junpei.

"E...Eh?!"

"Sebagus ini kau katakan biasa saja? Sejak kapan kau menggambar?"

"U-Uhm, lima SD."

"Kenapa tidak jadi komikus? Untung, 'kan?"

Ryou sering mendengar ini.

"Hanya menurutmu gambarmu biasa saja? Yang bisa menilai karyamu itu orang lain, bukan kau yang membuatnya!"

Ryou terbelalak kaget, "Maaf! Maafkan aku!"

"Tidak salah juga," Junpei mendengus pelan. "Beri alasan yang jelas kenapa tidak ingin jadi komikus. Bukannya itu menguntungkan dengan gambar sebagus ini? Sesuai dengan bakatmu, 'kan?"

"Y-Ya, memang suka, tapi...aku," Ryou menunduk, "...ragu."

Junpei menatapnya sebentar, "Pernah ditawari jadi komikus?"

"A-Ada..."

"Ditolak?"

"U-Uhm."

"D'aho."

Ryou tersentak, "H-Hah?"

"Kenapa ragu jika belum mencoba?"

Junpei membalik kertas sketchbook dengan perlahan, takut karya Ryou yang memakai pensil terancam hilang karena genggaman tangannya.

"Kalau tidak yakin dengan kemampuanmu, kau mau jadi apa saat besar nanti, d'aho?" Junpei melirik. "Menyerah sebelum melakukannya itu pengecut."

Hyuuga Junpei datang bagaikan badai.

"Maafkan, maafkan aku, Hyuuga-san!"

Mendapat motivasi dari musuh...

"Dan kau tidak perlu minta maaf, d-aho! Sudah kubilang berapa kali?!"

...lucu juga.

 _"Buktikan bahwa kau seorang pengecut, Ryou! Kalahkan orang yang ingin menjatuhkanmu."_

 **Author's Note!**

 _Ohayou_ , KareshiKanojo _desu_ ~

Ini sebenarnya karya lama hasil utak-atik _folder_ di laptop, dan dikasih sedikit perombakan karena sebenarnya karya ini bukan _fandom_ Kurobasu aslinya sih. /curhat/

Jadinya aneh begini, _gomen ne partner collab_ -ku... *ojigi*

Yosh! Yang tadi dari KareshiKanojo-san!

Dengan mengikuti sebuah...challenge, kami bergabung membuat sebuah fanfiction! Dan ...beginilah kira-kira hasilnya.

Gomennasai, KareshiKanojo-san jika fic ini tidak sesuai dengan harapan anda karena pair ini sulit sekali, berhubung tidak terlalu kenal chara minor /ditabok

Namun saya berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk memperindah fanfictionmu! :) dan beginilah hasilnya, tolong terima apa adanya T^T

Dan untuk readers sekalian, terimakasih karena telah membaca :)

Mind to review for our fic? :)

Salam,

IvyEvad9 dan KareshiKanojo


End file.
